1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mobile X-ray examination unit including a C-bend which carries an X-radiator and a radiation receiver at its ends, the C-bend being displaceably seated on a carriage and hinged to an arm at roughly its center, the other end of this arm being hinged to the carriage, whereby the two articulation axes proceed parallel to one another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
X-ray examination units of this type are used for the operating room. The C-bend must thereby be versatilely adjustable in space in order to be able to correspondingly adapt the radiation direction to the given conditions.
EP-A-O No. 160 749 discloses an X-ray examination unit of the type described. In order to achieve an adjustability of the radiation direction which meets the demands, the arm to which the C-bend is hinged is extensible in telescoping fashion, whereby the mechanism for adjusting the radiation direction is complicated and, accordingly, expensive and susceptible to disruption.